


Changing Fates

by Cusaki



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cusaki/pseuds/Cusaki
Summary: Realizing his feelings after what felt like a whole lifetime, the first thing what crossed his mind was to approach her. Without thinking farther he now stood there and took a step forward to solve his confused feelings.
Relationships: Caius Ballad/Lightning, Noel Kreiss/Lightning
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Changing Fates

**Author's Note:**

> (Sooooo....This is my first time publishing anything at all and it took me more than 6 Years. And English is also my third language so I hope you guys show some mercy ._. Anyway I don’t know if I will work on this story here or not. I wrote it cause I really like to ship Caius and Lightning and I also plan to spice things up but I’m not sure about that yet. Ugh....Still not sure if anyone will like this but here we go. Have fun y’all...)

As Etros chosen warrior was once again praying in the halls of Valhallas temple to the mighty goddess of death... praying for the safety of her dear family... praying for the safety of the world an it's timeline...praying for the end of her pain and praying for the end of this never ending war, for peace ....A tall masculine figurine covered in thick black mist started to appear at the edge of the balcony behind the silky white curtains that separated the balcony from the main hall...

The pride ancient warrior who fought so many battles, who lost so many dear people to him, who had to witness so many deaths, was finally meeting his last fate. Struggling to wether to keep on fighting her to save Yeul from her terrible fate or to get himself swept away by his very own feelings and losing his own self to the beauty - the goddess - behind those curtains. After landing softly, he slowly started moving toward the warrior goddess. Realizing his feelings after what felt like a whole lifetime, the first thing what crossed his mind was to approach her. Without thinking farther he now stood there and took a step forward to solve his confused feelings.

Lightning suddenly sensed a presence on the balcony, his presence. Why was he here and not directly attacking her? Why now of all times? Normally their battles would take place outside and he would never appear so...so quiet? Was that a new strategy to defeat her? Attack her when she's vulnerable?

There she stood. She still was wearing her nightgown. A white spaghetti strapped silk mini dress. He was surprised seeing her like this for the first time. He looked at her. Analyzed her. Her body structure. How the dress embraced her curves. Her movements as she approached him. Her ice blue eyes. And her Lips... He realized that he was staring her up and down and started to lose track of why he initially appeared here. He quickly made eye contact with her to cover his distracted behavior. "Warrior goddess, just why are you making things so hard for the me, who just wants to end his own suffering? You should give up and enjoy your last few moments left with your friends. No matter what, I am going to change everything." He almost wanted to give up because of this woman, who always fought against her fate. Because she was so similar to him. Because she impressed him. She is the first and only warrior that could keep up with him. No one had a chance against him until she appeared. 

Lightning was confused hearing a question like this. Normally he would never talk about his pain. After all his aim was to save Yeul by changing the timeline and destroying the world. She thought that maybe by suffering he meant the sadness and the grieve he always had to feel whenever a Yeul died. "You know exactly why I have to stop you. Even if it means to fight for eternity. Just like how you want to save Yeul. I as well want to save people dear to me and therefore won't let you change anything."

Ouh, how wrong she was about the meanings behind his words. He wasn't suffering just because of his and Yeuls fate but because of his growing feelings he himself was still unsure about. Moreover change would happen no matter what. He also was amused by her answer and grinned.  
"You may think that. But surely you are missing something." He stepped closer to her. 

Missing something? What else could it be? She knew he was in pain because he had to witness the deaths of so many Yeul. Because he was damned to eternity to do so. He wished for an end, for both of them. To be finally free. While he stepped closer, she took her battle stance and was confused why he was moving slowly towards her. Normally he'd charge directly at her after an exchange of a few words. Additionally the meaning behind his words were even more confusing. 

Seeing her taking her battle stance was really amusing to him. So this time he didn't pull his sword like he used to after a little talk. He kept on moving and never broke eye contact. While moving he said:" You shouldn't start a battle right now. Looks like you'd lose in one little Moment wearing this thing you call clothing." 

Lightning knew he was right and since he didn't do anything till this point. She thought he probably came to get some intelligence, she obviously wouldn't let him get. She relaxed but still was cautious. He was moving closer and closer still not breaking eye contact, till he was almost close enough to embrace her. They stood there staring at each other's eyes for a few moments. Until he bend down to whisper something into her ear. 

"I won't fight for a while and give you and your sister some peace time. I won't disturb the timeline and will give you enough time to think about your position as Etros slave.

But just if you agree to my conditions"

"No." Lightning didn't even want to listen to him. She knew that whatever he would want would be bad.

"You don't even know what the conditions are. Maybe you could prevent me from my plans." 

"The answer is no." She couldn't trust his words. After all he is the man that wants to destroy everything.

He breathed a sigh out into her ear and pulled back. While walking back to the balcony he said:" I'll give you some time to think about it and know that I am a man of words. I always keep my promises." Then he left. Just leaving his traces of mist behind...


End file.
